To provide telecommunication services to a customer requires various telecommunication network resources to be provisioned. For example, to add telephone service to a customer, telephone numbers are assigned to the customer and network elements are configured to route calls to and from the customer, among other things. Often, the initiation of a service or some other action with a network, such as a telecommunication system, begins with a generalized information technology (IT) application that is not especially suited for or otherwise configured to provision the resources needed for whatever service or task that the application involves. Accordingly, additional devices and processes are required to provision resources in order to perform some requested service initiated at an IT application.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.